


Vanessa's Red Dress

by Graffiti_Pete_X_Sonny_is_my_OTP



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffiti_Pete_X_Sonny_is_my_OTP/pseuds/Graffiti_Pete_X_Sonny_is_my_OTP
Summary: Graffiti Pete has a thing for Vanessa's red dress
Relationships: Graffiti Pete/Sonny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Vanessa's Red Dress

Pete and Sonny were relax in Sonny's room. They were talking about when Pete went to the club the night of the black out.

"There were a lot of cute ones there. There were two wearing red dresses obviously one being Vanessa. The other didnt speak english and you know i dont speak enough spanish for that. So I danced with Vanessa for a little bit. Her dress was really soft. It complimented her legs a lot. It was really hot. I love the way the dress moves when she dances. Red is alway a hot color." 

"I know red is your favorite color. For a second it sounded like you were talking about Vanessa not a fucking dress. I love how much you love clothes."

There was a knock at the door. They both stopped talking. Usnavi was standing there.

"Graffiti Pete its time for you to go home."

"Give me a minute." He kissed Sonny.  
"Ill see you in the morning." Pete grabbed his bag and left. Sonny got Vanessas attention while Usnavi was busy so there were no interruptions. 

"Nessi can i borrow the dress you wore on your first date with Usnavi. I have a date with Pete"

"Sure thing sunshine i actually accidentally left it here." She gives him the dress and he puts it in his room.

He wakes up to Pete at the fire escape. Sonny steps out on the fire escape and hugs him.

"Morning babe did you sleep good." Sonny pulls him into a kiss. 

"You should get going youre going to be late." Sonny gets dressed and runs down to the bodega. He opens it. He is working early so he can have tonight off. The day seems to drag on. 

Usnavi takes over at 2 and Sonnt gets ready. Even shaving his legs. He puts on the dress and a pair of red converse. 

Pete arrived at 6. When Sonny answered the door Pete dropped the roses he was carrying. Sonny picked them up and set them on the table. Sonny had to drag Pete out of the apartment. When the door shut something click in Pete's head. He pushed Sonny against a wall and kissed him. Sonny leaned into the kiss. Pete placed a hand on Sonnys thigh and slowly moved it up. Sonny pulled back.

"Lets go to the club."

[Graffiti Pete X Sonny Discord](https://discord.gg/24w2mMS)


End file.
